


Red Spider Clan

by LadyGraphycal



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraphycal/pseuds/LadyGraphycal
Summary: The smart version of Twilight. Lots of scientific/hybrid references. Main characters are OCs.





	

Red Spider Clan  
He wraps his fingers around the roots of her thick obsidian hair, pulling her close and bringing her to him. He fills her up at each thrust, not holding back with the brutality of the impact. Everything about him is huge — especially his girth. There is no any other female who can handle this kind of intensity, except for his other half. He loves pounding into her, filling her up with his seeds.  
Immortality means his seeds are more potent than ever. He likes the idea of breeding with her. But right now, all he wants is to fuck her throughly.  
She is as hungry for him as he is hungry for her. They pull their bodies closing, needing this closeness.  
They are in some intense fucking session, when the sound of her phone goes off. Rrrrrrrr!  
Blue lets out a string of curses. Man, what a way to ruin the moment!  
“Àirén, you promised,” he pouts, though still moving his hips with no indication to stop. They have been planing is sex getaway for quite some time now. This week belongs to the two of them and no one else. That includes work also.  
“This can be important,” Red insists.  
“No. Fucking. Way.” He almost flips when he sees the name that is flashing by the screen of her phone, halting himself rigidly inside her along the way.  
“What?”  
Red flicks her eyes to her phone, reading the call ID.  
Carlisle.  
It has been a while since they last spoke. Last time she heard, he is back in the U.S., living in some small town called Forks.  
They used to work in the medical industry together. Her fourth husband, Grey, was working in the autopsy faculty, while she and Carlisle handle the big fish on the operation table.  
What are the chances of him contacting her at this time of day?  
Without thinking much, she taps the answering button.  
“Yes?”  
“Red, it’s me. I need your help.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Something has happened — something medically impossible. It’s complicated, but we believe that she is pregnant.”  
“She? She who? Esme?”  
“No. Bella, my daughter-in-law.”  
The only child of Carlisle that she is aware of that was still single was Edward, his first. That was, until recently, when an invitation of the boy’s wedding arrived at her doorstep. From what Red knows, the girl he was marrying is human. If she is pregnant, then that means they must have decided to postpone the turning. Wow, this is scandalous. If only she had known what they were planning before—  
“Say no more. I’m heading there.” Red opens her text and quickly types her message, her fingers going to fast that they blur from sight, before sending it to anyone who needs to know where she is heading.  
Without even ending the call, she turns to her first brother/husband.  
“Lán, prepare the jet. We’re going to Forks,” she announces.  
“What?” He snaps, getting so flabbergasted that his cock goes limp inside her for a second. Her decision sounds like, “No more pussy for you,” in his ears.  
“I’m serious. We are going.”  
“But my cock is still blue!” he protests, loud enough for his voice to go through the call.  
“I’m sorry. I called in a bad time,” Carlisle apologies from the other end.  
“Oh, it’s quite alright. Blue gets plenty of action regularly; he just has a sexual appetite at the size of a dolphin. He’ll live.” Then she turns to the frustrated male beside her.  
“Lán.” The Empress within her resurface, letting him know that she is not joking.  
He makes a face that says, “Fine,” and gets up.  
She turns her attention back to the call. “But enough about us. Tell me more about the embryo.”  
“The MRE machine can’t detect it. The womb is surrounded by a thick layer that I can only assume is similar to that of a vampire skin.”  
In the background, Lán reluctantly does as he is told, through still making sure that his displeasure is heard.  
She can hear some rustles from the other end, with a clear indication of wariness. Red quickly jumps out from the bed, the sound of Blue’s cock leaving her birth canal plop quite audibly. Her naked figure blurs throughout the bedroom as she quickly pack up her things and prepare her clothes, needing to clean herself before leaving.  
“Alright Carlisle, none of you has to panic. All you need to do is listen to me. The moment you get to her, I need you to provide her with blood and raw Animalia meat — preferably carnivore.  
“Make sure that you are stocked up with those two — they will be her main nutritional source during her pregnancy.”  
“Are you sure? How about normal food?”  
“She won’t take it. Most probably because of nausea, caused by repulsion from the embryo. Remember, the child will be half immortal. She will want what we want.”  
“Wait.” Comes a hesitant pause. “How do you know all this?”  
Her eyes sought out to her other half instantly, his intense azure blue eyes warm and flighting.  
They don’t tell their secrets. They all know that once they tell, it will not stay between them for long.  
But they can trust him. Now that they have a leverage.  
So she averts her eyes.  
“Well, it’s quite a long story. I’ll tell you when I’m on my way to the airport.”  
She can hear Blue sighing from behind her. Red hangs up and turns to him.  
“I’ve made the arrangement,” he says. “The plane is ready to take off whenever we’re ready. Is that all you need?”  
What is it about Forks? Something about always raining? “Coat. Get lots of coats.”


End file.
